


Lies and Cover Ups

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally agrees. Draco has to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Cover Ups

**Author's Note:**

> A recently rediscovered story I wrote after we all got a view of "19 years later" Draco. :D.

“Lies and Cover Ups” 

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t continue this pretense, but how do I tell him? How do I break his heart? And it will, you know it will,” Harry whispered to Hermione one crisp fall afternoon over a shared apple crumble. Or rather, Harry was enjoyed the crumble, while Hermione had just the apple. 

“You have to tell him Harry. It’s not good for either one of you if you continue with this cover up.”

Harry couldn’t help it; he snickered at the words ‘cover up.’ 

She snorted at him and then frowned. “Harry, he has to be told.” As usual, she was firm in her opinions of what was right and what was decidedly wrong. 

“I know, I know. I will, I promise,” he sighed. “But exactly how do you tell someone as vain as Draco that his new hair plugs make him look like a wanker? You know, I’m not sure which is worse, the horrid comb-over he used to do, or these god-awful hair plugs.” Harry sighed and put more cream on his last bit of crumble.

She said nothing, but slid the bowl of fresh cream to her side of the table, and thought for a few minutes. “Go home and find some photographs of the most beautiful men you can find, men who are virile and sexy and fucking gorgeous, and who also happen to be bald. Then hide them, but where you know he’ll find them.” She stopped and took another bite of her apple, while Harry gazed at her in confusion. 

“When he asks about them, you tell him it’s your secret wank stash. That you find bald men exceptionally hot, and how hard you get just thinking about running your fingers over their scalps, and how you’d really been looking forward to doing it with his, but now… Well now he’s taken that away from you.” 

Comprehension struck. _Fuck, that just might work._

“And then you tell him how none of the others can ever hold a candle to him, and he was the most sexually addictive man you have ever known. And that you love him, will always love him, even with the hair plugs." 

Harry jumped up, threw some money on the table and reached over to give his best mate a hug and a kiss. 

“Where are you going?” she asked with a smile. 

“To the bookshop, I need to find some magazines, men’s magazines,” he clarified, as he ran out the door.

***

“Harry,” Hermione said the next week when they met for coffee. “How did it got with Draco? Did you convince him to get rid of the hair plugs?”

“You’ll see.” Harry said with a smile as he turned toward the front door.

At that moment a slender male of indeterminate age walked into the room. Stylishly dressed, he walked across the room with flair and confidence. He was gorgeous and every eye in the place was on him as he headed toward them. Once there, he leaned over and took Harry’s face in his hands, and kissed him. 

Once the kiss was over he turned to Hermione. “Good afternoon, Granger. Good to see you looking so speechless, for once.” Draco smiled down at her, looking sexier than she’d ever seen him. He was completely bald.


End file.
